


Maps And Promises

by TiliaofAnkh



Series: The Universe In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Mental Illness and Trauma, Post-Doomsday, This is an AU, also i still live in denial, basically a season 3 rewrite, but it's okay I promise, but with an oc, doomsday-fix-it, get ready for your new brotp, mentions of tenrose, please like her, the same setting, this is somehow very dark, time winters is literally my child, timeten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiliaofAnkh/pseuds/TiliaofAnkh
Summary: Time Winters is thirteen years old when her parents die. It is almost four years later she is confronted with the fact that this event ties her to the Doctor; and the visions she has had about his death. She finds him to be a wreck after having lost Rose but agrees to join him on his travels through time and space.





	Maps And Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally upload this story (which is still in progress) - I have been working on this for almost over a year and while it is not much, it sure is a big chunk of my heart and soul, and believe me, trying to summarise this was hell. The story begins with everything still intact: Rose is still with the Doctor, they're travelling and all is well ... until it isn't anymore, that is.  
> Still, I hope you have fun on this journey and enjoy reading!

“You can’t be serious about this one. Please tell me you’re not.”  
Her voice was supposed to sound exasperated but ended up mirroring her bright smile. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, in mock outrage.  
“What’s wrong with bananas, Rose? Bananas are good!” Rose laughed and rolled her eyes at him. “I know, but I’m still not going to an entire planet full of those blasted things!”  
He sniffed. “Alright, then. So I’ll just go there on my own-“  
“Don’t you dare.” She laughed again and he couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment. The warm, faint light of the small night lamp to their feet and the soft glow emitting from the stars above them let shadows dance across her beautiful face.  
Rose pointed, not noticing his gaze on her, on another constellation on the map he was holding up in front of them. It was only just their second and they were going to go through so many more of the maps and cards scattered across the floor around them. Both were huddled up on the sofa in the library, his feet stretched out on a pile of cushions she had put under them, Rose cuddled up against him with bent legs. The Doctor shifted the arm he had draped around Rose’s shoulders and pulling her close, to reach for the specs in his pocket.  
“What about that one? Sounds interesting.” Rose commented and chuckled when he leaned closer to the map, pushing the specs further up his nose. He let her teasing comment about his sight in this body slide. They’re reading-glasses, he’d usually point out, huffing indignantly, which always made her laugh. Not tonight, though. Instead, his gaze was glued to her glowing face, her almost shy motion to the paper in their hands, and it reminded him so much of the night they had stood in the Estate’s backyard in front of the TARDIS, the ashes falling down on them, with fluttering hearts and hesitant touches.  
She had never been more beautiful to him than that night when her face broke into a wide grin that looked like it could grow flowers, and had said “Yeah. That way.”.  
“Doctor?”  
“Hmm? Which one were you saying?”  
Her finger tapped on the map. “Pappanicopolopolous.”  
He stopped, his eyes flitting back to her. “What?” Rose huffed and closed her eyes, knowing what would come next - and she wasn’t disappointed. When she opened her eyes again, a big grin had spread on the Doctor’s face. “Rose Tyler, are you messing with the names again? That gonna be the next Raxacoriofallapotorius?”  
“Shut up.” Her cheeks were glowing but her embarassed lip-biting grin was way too endearing for him to stop. The Doctor let out a soft chuckle. “Pappanicolopolous.”, he corrected her, gently.  
“Pappanic ... olo ... what?”  
“Pappanicolopolous.”  
“Pappanicolopololous.”  
“No, Pappanicolopolous. Just say it real fast-“  
“Pappanicolopolous!” Rose cried and asked “Yeah?” through squinted eyes, waiting for his reaction.  
“That’s my girl” the Doctor said softly, giving her shoulders a squeeze. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “That planet any good?”  
He shrugged. “Oh, you know, the usual. New skies, new ground under your feet, four moons ... dinosaurs, probably.”  
She gasped, her brown eyes growing wide as she catched his gaze. “You’re joking.”  
“Nope!” the Doctor replied happily, popping the ‘p’ and Rose knew he would have bounced up and down on his heels if they were standing.  
She let out a huff of breath, pondering for a while, then she looked up at him again, not taking her head off of his shoulder. Instead, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, yawning. “Yeah, sounds good. Let’s do that.”  
The Doctor nudged her with his shoulder, grinning. “Rose, you’re not going to sleep now, are you?”  
She opened one eye and peeked up at him. “No, of course not. It’s called relaxing. Not that you’ve ever heard of something like that.”  
“Oi!” She grinned at him, tongue poking out between her teeth. He chuckled. “You humans and your laziness. If it were for me-“  
“If it were for you”, she interrupted him, her smile not faltering, “You’d be bouncing around and never let me sleep.”  
“That’s not sleep, that’s hibernation.”  
“That’s six hours, Doctor. If I'm lucky.”  
“Still” he muttered, pouting but not being able to cross his arms, since one of them was still wrapped around Rose.  
Rose laughed. “A child, you are. A pouting, 900-year-old alien child.”  
He sucked in air between his teeth. “Oh, mind you, ninehundred and _four_!”, he stressed and made Rose laugh and pat his chest. “Sorry.”  
She closed her eyes again and the Doctor chuckled. “So”, he stated, leaning his head on hers, his fingers drawing absent-minded circles on her shoulder. “As for tomorrow ... what do you say that after our visit on Pappanicolopolous we head for London? But in the 90s, you know, there was this great thing ... an art gallery, this, um, this artist had an exhibition - what was his name again ... Howard? ... Howard Da-something, couldn’t quite catch his name back then - weeeell, when I say it was ‘great’ it means I don’t really remember much, but it was a positive event - at least I hope so - and you’d like it, I think ...”  
He stopped when she gave no reaction and noticed her breathing had slowed down. The Doctor looked down at her and found her fast asleep, lips slightly parted, her head still on his shoulder. He smiled softly and just looked at her for a moment, drinking in her relaxed and content features, resisting the urge to brush his hand over her cheek.  
Instead, he gently loosened his arm around her, put one on the side of her neck and slowly, carefully lowered her head to his lap - his other hand quickly grabbing a cushion to place it in it - being as gentle as he could, not daring to disturb her peaceful slumber.  
So then Rose Tyler laid there, head resting on his lap, her legs still bent, taking long and even breaths. The only sounds in the room were their mingling heartbeats - hers somehow slowing down his hectic and fast double beat of hearts - and their relaxed breathing.  
The Doctor smiled down on her one more time, then he crossed his arms behind his neck and leaned back on the furniture. Above him, through the dome of the library, the universe waited for them, somehow giving them its approval.  
A slow, peaceful, happy smile crept on the Doctor’s lips at the thought of that and the weight of Rose’s head on his legs. Everything was just right - the Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS.  
Just as it should be.


End file.
